The Walking Dead: Novelization
by ZDaySurvivor
Summary: Here is the original story of the Walking Dead with a twist. Rated M for language and gore. I am accepting OCs so if you want any in the story please message me ASAP. R/R.
1. Days Gone By

I opened my eyes slowly. I blinked to the steady beat of the heart monitor. I looked all around me and saw wilted flowers and deflated 'get well soon' balloons. I then looked down and noticed that I was in a hospital bed connected to many random machines. The walls seemed corroded with sludge and slime and the floors were littered with papers and broken glass. I was careful to remove the pads and needles attached to me and I got out of the bed.

I stumbled towards the door and turned the knob weakly. I tried to push it open but, the door was stuck. Something was blocking it from the outside. After a few more hard pushes I was able to free door. As the door flew open I went flying with it. I fell on my stomach hard and the wind was knocked from my lungs. I coughed and sputtered. Eventually I was able to stand up again and noticed that another hospital bed was the thing blocking the door.

Out in the hall things looked a lot worse. Vines were growing everywhere and blood and debris were all over the walls and floor. I tried my best to grasp the image I was seeing. The only form of life I saw was dead. A dead body was sitting upright against a wall with dried blood on its neck. It was dressed in scrubs and I deduced that it once was a nurse.

I turned around and saw the exit sign glowing red. I walked forward in that direction. As I neared the exit door I heard some moaning coming from behind me. I turned my head around and saw what I thought was a dead nurse moving. I turned around and began running towards the injured man.

"Sir, Are you okay? What happened here?" I began to question. As I got closer the nurse was already standing up. He then lifted his face and I could tell that things weren't right. He was missing the bottom part of his jaw and had a huge bite mark on the side of his neck. Three bullet holes were shown on the top part of his uniform and he slowly started walking towards me.

I turned around again and this time took off sprinting towards the exit. The 'thing' didn't sprint after me but, it did try it's best to catch up. I threw the emergency exit doors wide open and tripped and fell onto the back parking lot outside. I couldn't stop myself from immediately vomiting once the smell of decaying flesh hit me. My body trembled fiercely as I heaved heavily.

Hundreds of dead bodies littered the ground around me and all of them were covered by bedding. I looked in awe and terror and slowly began to walk in the general direction of a helicopter. Climbing the hill I found that the ones who lived up here were also dead. Everyone was dead. No life anywhere…Hopefully my wife and kid is okay. I continued my trek across the grassy field until I came to our neighborhood. As I strolled down the sidewalk I saw a bicycle.

I went to pick it up. I heard a low groan, rustle of the blades of grass, and then the touch of a cold hand. I reared around and fell on my back as another one of those things tried grabbing me. I stared at the hideous creature growling and reaching for me. I noticed that whatever this thing was now, used to be a woman before this all started. Her hair, even though most of it was missing, was dirty blonde. Her thinning cheekbones use to be full of life. Her eyes sunk back deeper and deeper into her skull but, they once were big and full of curiosity of the world around her.

Half of her body was missing and dried intestines hanged out from behind her. How she was still alive I will never know. I wiped a little sweat from my forehead and climbed slowly onto the bike. I began to peddle towards my house. I dropped the bike quickly and ran inside, searching franticly for my family.

"Lori! Carl!" I cried. No answer. The house seemed pretty empty and the only thing I could find was a small child's book that belonged to Carl. That's when I broke down. I came back out on the front porch and sat on the steps crying my heart out. I was crying so much that I didn't notice someone walking towards me on the street. I looked up and saw the man. I waved to him but, he made no gesture back. That's when a sharp pain hit me and my head started to swim. The world faded to black.


	2. Black, and Proud of It

**Authors Note: I'll try to fit in all OCs around the time Rick is reunited with his family at the camp. From there, any other OCs submitted after that chapter will be thrown in randomly throughout the whole story. Since I haven't read much of the comic this will be following the TV series (sorry that I forgot to mention that before). So as soon as we get to the part where we are in Season 2 is where I'll stop and I'll update every new episode. Please read, rate, and subscribe for more amazing zombie goodness! Thanks =)**

I awoke with a horrible headache. The room seemed to be spinning and I couldn't get it to stop. A face then popped into view and it took me a minute to register what it looked like. The face belonged to a kid, maybe no more than ten years old. He was of the African decent and had a nice buzz cut. He stared at me for a few seconds and then turned around.

"Pa! He's awake! The man's awake!"

I then heard feet shuffling outside of the room I was in. An older African-American entered the room. His hair was a little more grown out than his sons. His 5 o clock shadow was graying and his wrinkles seemed more stressed induced rather than age. He walked up to me and shoved a gun in my face. He was frowning and his son was hiding behind him.

"Are you bit?" he asked me.

"Pardon?" I responded not knowing what he was talking about.

"I said are you bit? You better answer me right now boy if you know what's good for you"

I and the man stared at each other for a solid few minutes until I gathered the gull to answer his question.

"Sir…I have no idea what the hell you're talking about but, all I know is that I'm a old man lost in a new world…"

I and him had another stared down. He then pulled out a knife and reached for me. I tensed up and waited for my end. Thankfully it never came. He cut my restraints and left me gasping for air on the bed.

"When you're able, put on a robe and come out"

With that he left. I sat there in confusion. I rubbed my wrist and felt the sores from the rope he bound me with. I looked around the room and saw a white and blue robe. I stood up and stumbled awkwardly towards it. Once I put it on I slipped through the door and out into the hall. I walked down the hall and entered the dining room. I saw the man and his boy making the table for dinner. He looked at me and I walked into the other room.

"Are you hungry?" called the man from the dining room.

"Sure am" I responded.

He had his kid help me to a seat and then set a plate of chili beans in front of me. I graciously bowed my head and began to devour the food with record speed. The man and boy looked at me and laughed. I looked up and smiled back. Once we were done eating we all went back into the living room. There were makeshift beds inside and we sat down and began to talk.

"My name is Morgan…" said the man.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Rick" I replied.

"Daddy did you ask him?" asked his son.

"Duane wants to know if you're a robber."

I smiled at the irony in that question. How funny that when the world changes and all because of a bandage a police officer is considered a robber by a child.

"Yep. That's me…Old Jesse James the outlaw of the west." I laughed a bit. "Sheriff's Deputy" I finally answered.

Morgan looked at me and then nodded his head.

"So that wound of yours?"

"I was shot…While on duty"

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier…You don't understand what we've been through. Those things out there ain't normal. They need to be taken care of"

As if on cue a car alarm went off outside which caused Duane to jump. Morgan tried to calm him down and was reassuring him quietly that everything was alright.

"It's just one of them bumping into the alarm. Happens almost every night."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"I guess we could check" he replied. "Duane…Hit the lights"

His son did as he was told and began to turn off all the lamps and blow out all the candles. As the last light source was blown out I peered out the window. There were about a dozen of those things walking around and moaning.

"There's never been this many before…I don't understand where they could've have possibly came from" said Morgan staring out the window in awe.

Suddenly the door knob began to shake rapidly. A fierce grown came from the outside of the door. I and Morgan both stared in confusion as whatever was on the other side tried to work its way inside. Luckily for us the door was locked and boarded so no matter how hard the thing tried it could not enter the house. Eventually it gave up and went walking away somewhere else.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"One of those walkers…Except it was a special one…" said Morgan, his voice trailing off.

"Why is it special? Morgan talk to me!" I asked franticly.

"Its momma…" said Duane.

Morgan's eyes grew wide and the mentioning of his zombiefied wife. He held back tears and choked on a few sobs. Eventually he broke down and cried harshly, tears flowing freely onto the wooden floor below. Duane hugged his father and they both sat there crying. I stared at the depressing scene and turned around to go back to the room.

I would need all the rest I could get to pull the crazy and stupid stunt I was going to do in the morning.


End file.
